


Each Betrayl Begins With Trust

by justathrowawayy



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Betrayal, mention of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justathrowawayy/pseuds/justathrowawayy
Summary: Ms. Norbury’s thoughts as her house is searched for drugs, courtesy of Cady’s writings in the Burn Book





	Each Betrayl Begins With Trust

Sharon had survived bad days before. She’d been through bad days at school as a girl, bad days at work, nasty fights with her husband, the agonizing process of divorce that made him now her ex husband, but this was easily one of the worst days of her life. She didn’t think that anything could top the humilation of having to sign divorce papers and admit that her marriage was a failure, but it turned out that nothing felt more degrading than having to watch the police rummage through her home.

Since this wasn’t a bartending night, Sharon was just planning on having a much needed evening to herself. She just wanted to try to recover from the fallout of the last couple of days at school. Maybe even finish grading some tests, though there wasn’t much of a point since she was temporarily suspended from work until everything was cleared up. This was all interrupted by a knock at the door.

She was greeted by a small group of police officers and a couple police dogs. She knew what this was all about before one officer even opened his mouth. “We’re with the Evanston police department. Are you Sharon Norbury?”

“Yes I am,” Sharon said with a small sigh.

“We’ve received an anonymous tip about you selling drugs to your students,” the officer continued. Sharon fought back the urge to say  _I know_ . “We’d like to search your house.”

Anxiety overtook her body. She knew that the police wouldn’t find anything. She didn’t do any kind of drugs herself, much less try to sell them or, even worse, actively push them on her students. But having a team of police officers giving her accusatory looks and a couple of police dogs barking at her made Sharon feel like a scumbag, even though she was completely innocent.

She knew that the longer she waited to respond, the more guilty she would look. She stepped back from the door. “Come in.”

The officers entered her home and began to look around, minus one that stayed next to her. Sharon felt her cheeks flush as the officers gave her house a thorough inspection. Every drawer was opened with all of its content emptied, each piece of furniture was moved, and the dogs sniffed each surface of the house. Time stopped feeling real to Sharon as she watched her house being torn apart.

Sharon’s thoughts shifted to Cady, mostly so she wouldn’t start crying in front of the officers. She knew that Cady was behind this the moment she saw her faculty yearbook photo with the words “sad old drug pusher” written next to it. Her little attempt at a motivational speech to “push” Cady had clearly backfired. She was just left with a humiliating piece of paper in her hands and the feeling of her heart falling out of her chest.

It wasn’t the fact that one of her students had insulted her by calling her sad and old, she’d been a high school teacher for years. By now she was unfazed by scowls, utterings of “bitch” and other names under students’ breaths, and direct insults made by class clowns that were followed by the other students’ laughter. It was the fact that this was at the hands of a student who she had so much faith in.

Cady was undoubtedly a bright young lady. Sharon could tell not only by her test scores, but the way she carried herself. She really believed in Cady, and it hurt to watch her fall down a path of bitchiness and dumbing herself down for arbitrary reasons. Sharon knew it wasn’t her place to do so, but sometimes she really wanted to pull Cady aside and tell her how stupid she was acting. All Sharon wanted to do was help her. That’s why she became a teacher in the first place; to help her students learn math and also help them through their difficult times. And her reward for helping Cady was Cady making life-ruining accusations against her. 

Sharon was brought back to reality by a particularly loud bark from one of the dogs. The sinking feeling in her chest was replaced by a tighter feeling as her anger took over. This was another time where Sharon just wanted grab Cady by the shoulders and shake her and tell her how much of a dumbass she was being. Sharon was pretty certain nothing would happen to her job since the accusations weren’t true, but she was still terrified of the potential of being fired anyway. She would never be able to find work as a teacher again. And her reputation was being flushed down the drain to boot. No longer was she just a math teacher and coach of the mathletes. She would forever have to live with the stigma of being the teacher who’d been accused pushing drugs on her students and had cops show up at her house. And there would always be idiots who would still believe she was guilty even after it was proven untrue. Did Cady not realize how serious this all was?

As she heard the distant sound of police officers knocking over her things in the bathroom, Sharon bitterly decided that she did. Despite her best attempts at acting like a bimbo, Cady still had more than two braincells. There was no way she couldn’t have realized this, she just didn’t care. Cady was so damn wrapped up in her own little world of being popular that it didn’t matter to her who she hurt, just as long as she got the approval and adoration of her classmates. She’d never felt more disgusted in her life than she was watching Cady refuse to own up to what she’d done during the assembly.

Sharon supposed it was her fault for putting so much faith in a sixteen year old. Once again she’d “pushed” someone and they pushed her back. The officers all returned to the living room to report that they had found nothing. Sharon tried to keep her face neutral, but couldn’t help giving an expression that said “no shit.”

“Thank you for your cooperation ma’am, we’re sorry about all of this,” the officer who’d been standing next to her said. And with that, the officers left Sharon alone with her thoughts and messy house.

The place was trashed. Sharon finally let the tears she’d been holding back fall as she began to fix the cushions and pillows on her couch. A tear drop fell on a cushion and left a little wet mark. Sharon was feeling a cocktail of things. Hope that she would get some justice in this situation and that the results of the police search would clear her name, anger over the way she’d been mistreated by someone she only tried to help, and bewilderment over the fact that her entire life was being ruined by a sixteen year old.

**Author's Note:**

> This is now a Tina Fey stan account


End file.
